Historias de Las hermanas Black
by victoriasabina
Summary: Shots sobre las hermanas Black y sus familiares. El universo mágico y sus personajes le pertenece a J.K. Rowling
1. Tarde en Londres

La gente iba y venía con rapidez, las dos chicas que se encontraban en la puerta del pub se veían asustadas.

Una de ellas sacó un mapa.

Estamos a tres cuadras hacia la izquierda-

Helen, conocía ligeramente Londres, su madre tenía un secreto y ella lo guardaba con celos y sigilo nunca le contaría, ni siquiera a su mejor amiga, que la mejor diseñadora de zapatos del mundo mágico es fanática de los zapatos muggles.

Por otro lado, la chica que la acompañaba, Andrómeda jamás había pisado suelo muggle, ella le había dicho a su madre que saldría a pasear con su amiga y se quedaría a dormir con ella, no había mentido, pero tampoco dicho la verdad del todo.

Ambas tenían un secreto, que podría costarle la vida a Andrómeda, la chica de esponjosa cabellera castaña clara, en una familia como la suya.

Ambas disfrutaban de la música muggle, sobre todo de los Beatles. Helen y Andrómeda conocieron a los Beatles el primer año de Hogwarts, los sangres sucias la tarareaban y luego los mestizos y como un virus, de esos que no tienen cura poco a poco llego a los oídos de los sangre limpia y los sangre pura. Muchos de ellos negaban haber tarareado_ she loves you_ o _A hard__s day night_. Pero era seguro que en algún momento lo hicieron.

Cuatro años después cualquier cosa que oliera a rock lo adoraban.

Espérame no vayas tan rápido -

Andrómeda seguía a su amiga, pero no quería dejar de ver las extrañas vestimentas muggles.

-Vamos el concierto empieza en media hora-

Iban a lo que se conocía como una matinal, comenzaba a las 11 de la mañana y terminaba al promediar las 6 de la tarde y bandas poco conocidas tocaban las canciones que sonaban más entre los jóvenes.

Al llegar al cine, olvidaron que debían tener dinero muggle,

pequeño detalle sin importancia -

Sentencio Andrómeda, con ironía, quedaron ahí paradas y vieron como el encargado de la puerta puso el cartel de_ Sold Out._

Muchos de los muchachos que pugnaban por entrar protestaron e iniciaron su camino. Algunos iban a buscar otro local.

Helen y Andrómeda se miraron. Londres muggle era atractivo y no perderían la oportunidad de irse tan rápido de ahí.

¡Vamos, a conocer! -

Helen volvió a abrir su mapa y vio que a pocas cuadras estaba Harrod´s, la tienda de 5 pisos de alto no era nada a lo que conocían hasta ahora.

Cuando Andrómeda vio los televisores sus ojos verde oscuro parecieron desorbitarse al punto que quedó paralizada.

\- ¿Qué es esto?

Sin duda era mejor aún que la magia, nunca había visto nada, ni siquiera parecido, podían ser tontos pero inútiles o poco creativos jamás.

Siguieron caminando y asombrándose de las luces, los juguetes y sobre todo la ropa, luego de la televisión, la ropa era totalmente increíble, no las capas aburridas que solía usar en casa o en la calle. Esto era diferente colorido.

Faldas, pantalones, blusas, Andrómeda y Helen iban leyendo cada una de las especificaciones, porque ni siquiera conocían los nombres, pero todo era diferente, alucinante, increíble.

-Me explicas porque los muggles son menospreciados -

Creo que es porque son más creativos que nosotros -

Ambas rieron y siguieron su aventura por la tienda.

Cerca de la zona de comida, ambas se miraron, llevaban horas dando vueltas por el lugar y el hambre comenzaba a atacar sus estómagos. No tenían dinero, bueno si, pero no servía para nada, y no podían comprar nada de lo que estaba ahí.

Paradas frente a toda esa cantidad variada de comida, escucharon una voz, que las saludaba.

¡Hola! -

Era una pareja parada frente a ellas, el chico rubio y delgado y la chica algo mayor y bastante parecida a él.

¿Tonks? -

Dijo Helen mirando al chico con susto, ya que ellas no deberían estar ahí, Andrómeda ni siquiera levanto la mirada.

Si, ¿Por qué parecen sorprendidas? -

Edward Tonks miraba a sus compañeras de clase con amabilidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Muy tranquilo y relajado a diferencia de sus compañeras, nerviosas y asustadas.

La cabeza de Andrómeda era un torbellino, pensando en que pasaría cuando llegará a su casa, lo que diría, que estuvo en el Londres muggle, paseando por ahí, el odio de sus padres, sus hermanas, sus parientes y sus compañeros, como si fuera una vulgar bruja, una verdadera traidora a la sangre, seguramente la borrarían del tapiz familiar y se iría a vivir con los elfos olvidada y repudiada. Era demasiada presión que no podía contener en su cuerpo.

Les recuerdo que mis padres no son magos, por cierto, ella es mi hermana -

Y lo dijo con tal desparpajo, como si dijera mis padres no juegan gobstontes o no toman vino de centauro, que lo que decía no era natural y a este le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

¡Hola! -

Saludo amablemente Helen, sin ningún problema, vio a Andrómeda y sabía que estaba en problemas, aunque estos aún no habían llegado.

\- Nosotras perdidas, no era nuestra intensión venir al mundo muggle perseguíamos un gato y terminamos cerca y bueno buscamos como salir de aquí -

\- Estamos a solo unas cuadras del caldero chorreante, si quieren las guio -

\- Te lo agradeceríamos y también te agradeceriamos tu discreción-

\- Yo, no me he encontrado con nadie del colegio hoy, no es verdad Laura. -

\- Totalmente cierto -

\- Gracias. -

Caminaron a paso ligero rumbo a el caldero, sin que nadie dijera nada o se mirará si quiera a los ojos.

Edward Tonks y su hermana llegaron hasta una esquina frente al caldero chorreante, el les señalo el lugar y ellas cruzaron.

No se dijo más.

Las vacaciones de pascua terminaron tan rápido como habían comenzado. La ansiedad comenzó a invadir a Andrómeda pensando que el sangre sucia las podría traicionar pero eso no sucedió.

Y la aventura a Londres muggle nunca se supo.


	2. Callejón Diagon

La tarde trascurría tranquila por el corazón comercial del mundo mágico. Era un día de otoño tranquilo. Ligeramente ventoso pero con clima agradable, eran casi las tres de la tarde y los negociones parecían estar preparados para los compradores y sus necesidades.

Andrómeda caminaba apresurada hacia la tienda de abarrotes, sus suegros cenarían en su casa y les había prometido un vino de centauro, escaso pero delicioso de lo poco que los centauros entregan al mundo. Llevaba con ella a su hija Nymphadora de 4 años, una niña traviesa a la que siempre había que ponerle mas de un ojo, para tenerla en orden.

\- No, sueltes mi mano por nada -

\- No -

La mujer, alta, delgada y frondosa cabellera castaña clara; tenía el menú preparado para esa noche, su familia política era de gustos simples pero eso no quitaba que no reconocieran una buena sazón y una buena comida.

Caminaba sin mucha prisa, el día era perfecto para disfrutarlo y tenia ya todo preparado, solo faltaba el vino que sería la cereza de la noche.

En la esquina en una calle que cruzaba la avenida principal un grupo de gente terminaba lo que parecía una reunión de amigos, se despidieron y se fueron con algo de prisa solo una mujer de porte elegante quedo mirando las vitrinas con poco interés.

De pronto un ruido ensordecedor cayó como un pesado cuerpo sobre la tranquila tarde, la gente que caminaba por el callejón vio como al pasar de mantos purpuras se rompían los vidrios de los principales establecimientos comerciales reventaron y por su puesto los objetos de las tiendas eran destrozados solo por diversión.

La mujer veía todo el alboroto y sonreía con satisfacción mientras la gente corría de un lado a otro intentando salvar sus vidas, en el camino, varios magos fueron victimas de alguna maldición.

Fue cuando Andrómeda sintió que su hija se le escurría de las manos, ella que estaba lista para huir del lugar. Miró en todas direcciones, corrio calle arriba intentando hacer el camino desandado para encontrar a la niña mientras gritaba con fuerza su nombre

\- !Nymphadora!-

¿Dónde estaría? Con la gente golpeándose y corriendo no quería ni pensar que le podía pasar a la niña.

-mami-

Bellatrix que miraba con satisfacción, el trabajo de terror que iban infligiendo los mortifagos en el callejón Diagon a plena luz del día, bajo la vista y vio a una niña pequeña, que al ver la mirada penetrante de la mortifaga, cambio el color del cabello de un lila fosforescente a un blanco casi canoso.

Si había asustado a la pequeña. Sonrió y supo quien era. Este es el engendro de Andrómeda. Vamos que los metamorfomagos, son uno en un millón y ella sabía que la hija de su hermana lo era.

Alzo la vista y pudo verla corriendo desesperadamente buscando a su hija.

Sonrió, su primer impulso fue perder a la niña, confundirla, dejarla por ahí. Suspiro y descarto esa idea de su cabeza. Aunque fuera la mejor y mas divertida de todas las ideas. Andrómeda. La traidora, la idiota, aún es su hermana, y con el repudio social ya tiene bastante.

El señor tenebroso ya le había dicho que eso de tener sentimientos tan a flor de piel son su mayor problema y ella lo acaba de comprobar.

Cerro los ojos, tomo a la niña de su mano y desapareció con ella, se ubico en una calle a pocos metros de Andrómeda que gritaba y corría llamando a su hija.

\- Ahí esta tu mamá, ve con ella -

Soltó a la niña y la vio correr hacía su madre ambas se abrazaron. Una mueca de asco surco la cara de Bellatrix y desapareció.

-¿Estas bien? -

-Si, una señora me ayudo a encontrarte -

Andrómeda volvió a abrazar a su hija.

\- Vámonos, se nos hace tarde -

Miro a ambos lados de la calle y desapareció rumbo a su casa con su hija sosteniendo su mano.


	3. Preparativos de Boda

Si existiera la realeza en el mundo mágico, no solo sería una boda real sino que también sería la unión de un príncipe y una princesa hermosos y poderosos políticamente y socialmente.

Pero no existen, y solo son cuentos de hadas, lo que si existe y es eso son los preparativos para una boda que promete ser la mejor y más elegante en mucho tiempo. Y Narcisa lo sabe, así que no dejará, ningún detalle sin cuidar.

Lucius solo se encargará de los anillos y del viaje de bodas que debe ser perfecto. Y luego que siga en sus asuntos cotidianos, él tiene plena confianza en ella y Narcisa se lo agradece de sobre manera.

La reunión con la organizadora de bodas tomó toda la mañana, la organización con el ministerio y el presbítero la tarde.

Lo especial, solo lo decidirá, ella la túnica nupcial y las joyas que llevará, siempre le gusto el diseño, en su época del colegio tenía cuadernos llenos de dibujos de túnicas y joyas, brazaletes, pendientes, collares, si le hubiera gustado dedicarse a eso al 100%.

Ha tenido algunas clientas pocas, amigas del colegio, pero nunca dedicada en cuerpo y alma, más como un hobbie. Que ya conversado con Lucius seguirá con su hobbie.

Los bocetos de la túnica de bodas fueron enviados a Pascal Dumont, un modista francés quien llevará a cabo la colección de túnicas pensada por Narcissa para la boda.

El vestido principal, el de la ceremonia, una túnica marfil con encajes y bordados, luego el de la recepción, el baile y luego la fuga, ya para la cena familiar y la noche de bodas previa a la noche misma.

Luego vienen las joyas, para ello también escogió a un joyero francés, Sylvan D´Fleur. Un joyero de gusto exquisito.

Ambos artistas conocen del buen gusto y estilo y Narcissa y ya han trabajado con ella anteriormente. La rubia de ojos celestes y parpados gruesos siempre ha preferido el estilo delicado y elegante de los franceses para crear joyas y túnicas sobre el estilo clásico y practico de los ingleses.

Druella, la madre de Narcissa que sigue sin entrometerse demasiado, pero guiando cada paso de la menor de sus hijas, se acerca a ella para conversar mientras le pide a la elfina que les traiga un té.

\- ¿Cómo va todo?, los invitados de los Malfoy ya están todos notificados y también los nuestros, muchos de ellos son amigos comunes -

\- ¡Que bien! Madre, no quiero que se repita nada -

\- ¿Has hablado con Bella para que sea tu dama acompañante?

La dama acompañante es una tradición mágica, antigua y casi no usada por la mayoría de los matrimonios mágicos, aunque aún persiste en los magos más rancios, que consiste tener a una acompañante antes del matrimonio, lo que hoy algunos muggles conocen como damas de honor.

La idea de que fuera Bella su dama acompañante ponía a Narcissa y sus planes en una situación complicada y no es porque no quisiera a su hermana en esa posición, que mejor que Bella para hacerlo sino porque su hermana mayor no era muy fanática del estilo francés y mucho menos de los modistos y joyeros franceses los considera demasiado afectados en sus cortes de tela y en sus estilos de trabajar el oro y la plata.

\- Aún no, ella está muy ocupada en sus asuntos -

Su hermana vivía siempre de un lado a otro y cada vez tenían menos tiempo para charlar y Druella, lo sabía así que envió una lechuza a Bella y le pidió que se reuniera con ella y Narcissa cuanto antes, Bella a regañadientes acepto y llego a la casa paterna para hablar con su madre y hermana.

\- En que lago se ahogan, ahora -

Dijo la mujer alta de pelo negro y porte elegante, mientras se sentaba en la mesa redonda donde ya estaban su madre y hermana, en el medio de las dos y tomo una de las tazas de té que acababa de dejar la elfina.

\- Tu hermana, quiere que seas su dama acompañante -

Druella conoce a sus dos hijas lo suficiente como para saber que Narcissa, aún esta indecisa y teme la reacción de Bella, a salir con alguno de sus comentarios hirientes, por más que quiera a su hermana, nunca ha perdido la oportunidad de demostrarle quien es la más poderosa.

Miro a Bella y a Narcissa, la rubia le sostenía la mirada a Bella esperando su respuesta.

Bella miro directamente a Narcissa.

\- ¿Tu, lo quieres? -

\- Si, pero no quiero comentarios de los tuyos, aceptas lo que digo, aunque no te guste -

La sonrisa de Bellatrix, la puso nerviosa, pero siguió segura y bebió un sorbo del té.

\- Lo que digas Cissy, no opinaré así tenga que embutirme en un vestido francés, que supongo que es lo que quieres, mamá ya me lo dijo -

\- Entonces serás mi dama acompañante -

Las tres siguieron bebiendo té y hablando de asuntos diversos.


	4. 13 años

Cygnus y Druella les enseñaron a sus hijas que lo mejor era el perfil bajo. Que deberían diferenciar entre las páginas sociales y los eventos del mismo tipo son importantes y parte de su herencia, pero lo demás cuanto más lejos mejor sobre todo de las páginas políticas. A la política solo se llega para mover los hilos. Ser el titiritero, no el títere.

Por eso cuando Narcissa vio a su hermana en la primera plana del profeta, simplemente dobló el diario y siguió tomando su desayuno.

\- Veo que viste la primera plana del profeta-

Dijo Lucius mientras besaba a su mujer y le acompañaba a tomar desayuno.

\- Hoy tengo una reunión con el primer ministro-

\- Tu eres Malloy, ella es Lestrange, no tiene nada que decir -

Respondió ella secamente, mientras terminaba de echar algo de yogurt a la fruta.

\- Lo se, entonces no te molesta si yo…-

\- Imperius -

Narcissa solía ser fría, veces esa actitud sorprendia a Lucius pero ella siempre tomaba decisiones que beneficiaban a la familia y en estos momentos lo primero era limpiar el nombre de los Malfoy. Voltear la página y seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Bella estaría de por vida en Azkaban y pronto la olvidarían.

Eso era de la puerta de casa para afuera, ya que dentro Narcissa estaba destrozada por ver a su hermana mayor en la primera página del profeta tirando por la borda todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado.

Las cartas de un lado al otro de las rejas fueron pocas, cumpleaños, navidad y alguna que otra ocasión.

Increíblemente el tiempo fue curando todo y se fue olvidando o escondiendo lo que pasó esos años, se hablaba, pero no se juzgaba a los que fueron absueltos. Se entendía que los familiares de los mortífagos en prisión eran víctimas del fanatismo de sus seres queridos.

A Narcissa siempre le pareció que su hermana pudo haberse salvado. No fue de los que atraparon pronto, había sospechas sí, pero, No certezas, era fácil salvarse. Y si estaba tan desesperada por su señor, debió esperar unos meses cuanto todo se enfriará, y el ministerio bajará la guardia. Bella es apasionada y terca tenía que encontrarlo ya. No sabe esperar y claro los inútiles buscando culpables y ella se les pone en bandeja. Fue una captura fácil. Y lo suficientemente mediática como para tener a los magos contentos. Estupidos, pensó Narcissa.

Trece años pasaron rápido casi sin darse cuenta. El señor tenebroso volvió y llamó a sus aliados. Lucius, uno de ellos.

No podía creer que el señor oscuro volviera a la vida o reapareciera. Ella lo creyó muerto.

Lucius volvió a trabajar para Lord Voldemort, saliendo por las noches y planeando ataques. Como antes. La idea no le gustaba a Narcissa pero su esposo era feliz y al final ella también creía en que se debía limpiar un poco el mundo mágico de tanto impuro.

Todo parecía más fácil ahora que en esos tiempos, el ministerio negaba la existencia de Lord Voldemort y los mortifagos hacían y desasían a placer.

El niño y Dumblendore eran tomados como un par de mentirosos. El mundo volvía a enderezarse.

El profeta minimizaba los ataques de los mortifagos, incluso cuando la fuga masiva de los mortifagos condenados a cadena perpetua, esto solo fue una pequeña nota en la parte posterior del diario, y No en primera plana. Dándole seguridad a los seguidores del señor Oscuro.

Aquel invierno fue crudo y enero dejaba sus secuelas, Narcissa esa mañana no desayunaba en el patio como normalmente acostumbraba.

\- Te ves igual, a ti la buena vida no te trata mal -

Narcissa no podía creer lo que veía frente a ella, es cierto leyó, que se el señor oscuro los libero y sabía por el mismo Lucius que ella estaba libre, pero lo que tenía frente a ella era un despojo no una hermana.

\- No puedo decir lo mismo -

\- Si, lo sé por eso vine a verte, necesito arreglarme el pelo, las uñas y comprarme ropa -

\- Claro, tu sales y todos quieren atenderte o atenderte -

\- Deberían, sino los mato -

La risa de Bella fue fuerte y parecía disfrutar eso de que los iba a matar, estuvo en Azkaban su apariencia no miente, la ha destrozado y aparentemente también a su sentido de realidad. Finalmente, ya no tiene nada que perder.

\- Déjame mandar unas lechuzas y veré quien puede atenderte, de preferencia en privado, no es bueno que la gente te vea y menos así. -

\- Tú has lo que tengas que hacer, mientras yo tomo un desayuno decente, fruta, yogur, café, jugo esto es vida. -

Narcissa concertó cita con una peluquera y una manicurista, todas de extrema confianza, quienes llegarían a su casa y arreglarían el desastre que es Bella en estos momentos, también contacto con una fashionista, una purista de poca monta que estaría feliz de hacer las túnicas y el cambio de look a Bella.

\- Luego del desayuno ve a bañarte -

Bella hizo algunas muecas a espaldas de su hermana, siempre Cissy tan propia., le aburría, pero era la única que podía ayudarla y en la única en quien confiaba.

No fue fácil poner a Bellatrix como antes, ni si quiera se logró al 100% y tomo algunos días más de lo planeado pero al menos se veía y se sentía mejor.

\- Debo agradecerte Cissy -

\- No hay nada que agradecer -

.


	5. Visita a Azkaban

Alastor Moody ordenaba sus informes sin ningún apuro, hoy tendría que ir a Azkaban y llevar a uno de los aprendices de auror con él.

Era una rutina normal que los aprendices fueran con alguno de sus tutores a conocer el recinto y a sus moradores, no es solo conocer y dominar la defensa de las artes oscuras y algunas artes oscuras per se. Es también conocer a quienes las producen sus motivaciones y sus personalidades.

La joven que acompañaría a Moody, el día de hoy era una de sus favoritas, él era su tutor y le había tomado cariño a la muchacha. Una chica jovencísima, jovial divertida y torpe tanto que lo hacía reír a carcajadas. Pero a la vez extremadamente hábil e intuitiva con los hechizos y las pociones.

\- ¡Llegue temprano! -

\- -Llegar a la hora no es llegar temprano es ser puntual -

\- ¡Siempre exagerando!

\- ¡Apúrate que los presos nos esperan! -

\- Y no saldrán de ahí por un buen rato que importa que nos esperen, ni siquiera es día de visita -

\- Y ¿tu, como sabes eso?

\- ¿por qué lo he estudiado, a veces leo mis notas, aunque no lo creas -

Ambos magos dejaron las oficinas del ministerio y se dirigieron hacía Azkaban.

La fortaleza está ubicada en una isla en el medio del mar del norte. El lugar esta infestado de dementores, debido a estas criaturas, la mayoría de los prisioneros eventualmente se volvían locos y lentamente morían habiendo perdido la voluntad de vivir o incluso dejaban de comer. Es por eso que muchos de los prisioneros mueren, no por maltratos sino de desolación. Y el que va ahí debe tener la mente clara porque estos seres le roban a uno la felicidad.

Las visitas a la isla son estrictamente restringidas y es raro que los familiares vayan ahí, pero por trabajo o alguna autoridad puede hacerlo, en este caso Moody y Tonks, lo hacían dentro del marco del trabajo de los Aurores.

El lugar frío y lúgubre hizo que la joven se estremeciera.

-Afortunadamente vine de amarillo -

Ella vestida con una túnica amarilla que podía verse a cientos de kilómetros y el pelo largo a la altura de los hombros de color purpura con terminaciones lavanda, era totalmente diferente a todo lo oscuro que había por ahí.

Azkaban no tenía rejas o algo por el estilo, pero si existía una pequeña sala para que los visitantes puedan hablar con los presos.

Moody y Tonks permanecieron en la sala esperando que viniera el prisionero asignado.

Ella apareció, No parecía tan temible y no era ni parecida a las fotos que su madre aún guardaba, si habían pasado demasiados años, y si se parecía a su madre.

\- Moody, quieres presentarme a tu novia, que detalle, aunque es algo joven para ti, podría ser tu nieta -

Dijo la mujer en tono sarcástico, se podía ver lo delgada y desdibujada que estaba.

\- Es un auror y uno muy bueno, por cierto -

Aunque Ojo loco Moody sabía que el dato no era del todo exacto, tiene la certeza que la joven será una excelente aurora.

Tonks que aún no manejaba sus sentimientos, y cuando estos se desbordaban cambiada el color del cabello, paso del purpura a un gris tenue.

\- ¡Ya se quién eres! -

Dijo la mujer en todo triunfante y con una risa totalmente alocada

\- Eres el engendro de Andrómeda, no lo puedo creer tu madre nos traiciono y tú eres peor que ella, no solo una repugnante mestiza, sino que además apoyas a estos inútiles -

Tonks se puso furiosa, intento controlarse. Iba a responder, pero la mujer siguió hablando

\- Andrómeda, no lo pudo hacer peor, te tuvo a ti, se quedó con el sangre sucia, deshonro a la familia y nos dio la espalda -

La joven estaba sin palabras, la cabellera volvió a cambiar de color y esta vez era un rojo intenso, podía sentirse su molestia.

-No te metas con mi madre, tú no tienes por qué hablar de ella -

La mujer volteo a mirar a Ojo Loco Moody y le dijo:

\- Y esto es un buen auror, cuando el señor tenebroso vuelva nos haremos un banquete con ustedes, viejos que ya no pueden pelear y jóvenes inútiles -

Tonks, no sabía que decir realmente quería matarla y Ojo loco tomo lo que dijo como de quien viene.

\- Tu señor está muerto y lo mato un bebé, ¿puede haber algo más vergonzoso que eso? -

\- ¡Cállate! Eso es lo que ustedes venden, el señor tenebroso, volverá victorioso y te hará morder el polvo a ti y a todos los traidores a la sangre y a gentuza como esta y su padre -

Bellatrix se dio la vuelta y dejo ahí parados a Moody y Tonks, quienes también decidieron volver al ministerio de Magia.


	6. Alquimia

\- Ya te dije ella es como los Beatles y tú eres las cucarachas -

\- Las cucarachas no existen -

\- Exacto, no existes en su mundo, ni en ningún mundo cercano a ella -

Ted dejo de mirar a la chica de perfecta cabellera castaña y volvió a su amigo.

\- Yo creo que todo lo que dicen sobre ella es un mito -

\- Sinceramente, prefiero no averiguarlo, dime que tienen en común una serpiente y un tejón-

\- Ambos hacen su nido en la tierra -

Y rio, para seguir trabajando en la poción. Eran pocos los alumnos que tomaban alquimia en el 6 año de Hogwarts, la mayoría de ellos querían especializarse como sanadores o pocionistas. Una de las clases avanzados que solo estudiantes con calificaciones de Supera Las Expectativas podían estar.

Los estudiantes en esa clase no se pueden distraer con otras ideas, solo estudiar.

La hora paso bastante rápido y el profesor dejo tareas para casi un año y solo tenían dos días para resolverlas. Ted tomo sus libros y se paró para salir hacia la biblioteca.

\- Es demasiada tarea, estaremos en la biblioteca hasta medianoche -

\- EL señor Edward Tonks le tiene miedo al trabajo duro, no pareces un miembro de Hufflepuff, sino un temeroso cachorro -

Charles, el amigo de Ted, rio antes de entrar a la biblioteca sabía que ahí no podía hacerlo en ese santuario.

El santuario estaba vacío y el estudio y la investigación fue constante durante casi cuatro horas, ni siquiera fueron a la cena y a media noche cuando salieron de la biblioteca morían de hambre.

\- Vamos a las cocinas, quizá los elfos se apiaden de nosotros -

Así fue como consiguieron un sándwich de jamón y una taza de leche caliente.

Mientras devoraban su comida, Ted volvió a preguntar a Charles.

-Que tan complicado es llegar a los Beatles -

\- A cuantos magos o muggles conoces que lo han logrado-

\- No te hablaba de esos Beatles, a ninguno-

\- Es lo mismo, eres la cucaracha, una mala banda que toca en su casa y no saldrá jamás de ahí -

\- Es bueno que seas mi amigo, tu apoyo me conmueve -

\- Y si solo le digo Hola, tampoco quiero vivir con ella hasta que muera solo me da curiosidad y es bonita -

\- Si no te mata ella, lo hará Párkinson -

\- ¿Parkinson? ¿qué tiene que ver en todo esto? -

\- No te enteras de nada Teddy, es el novio -

Terminaron de comer y dejaron la charla porque era tardísimo y al día siguiente tenían clase muy temprano.

El profesor se paseaba por el aula revisando la tarea y explicando porque la alquimia es la base de lo que se conoce hoy como ciencia, dicho por los muggles y alquimia para los magos.

\- Sin alquimia no hay progreso, es química, matemática, astronomía, filosofía, historia, la base de todo el conocimiento humano.

Pero la alquimia es también saber que no siempre se debe estar cómodo con lo que se sabe y donde se esta es movimiento por que todo es cambio y movimiento. Po eso he decidido que deben esta vez trabajar en equipos cuatro equipos de dos personas. Esta vez yo escogeré, porque es importante que entiendan que elementos que aparentemente no son compatibles pueden crear aleaciones increíbles -

Los alumnos se incomodaron un poco al oír lo dicho por el profesor, pero no les quedo mas remedio.

El profesor parecía que disfrutaba poniendo las parejas más extrañas.

\- Señorita Black, usted con el señor Tonks-

Andromeda sabia que el viejo profesor la estaba probando, y no dejaría notar su molestia y le demostraría a ese viejo inútil que ella, puede trabajar con cualquiera y no hacer un drama de ello.

\- Muy bien jovencitos, todos a sus nuevos puestos, hoy conoceremos a nuestro compañero, él o ella nos acompañará, durante todo el curso, una falla del compañero es una falla suya, así que deben estar atentos.

Los chicos comenzaron a moverse para encontrar su posición en el aula y a la pareja asignada. Andrómeda no lo hizo, espero a que Ted llegará hasta el mesón donde ella usualmente trabajaba al frente del profesor.

\- Te gusta el lugar -

Dijo Ted al llegar al puesto con sus libros y todos sus materiales para instalarse definitivamente al costado de la chica de hermosos cabellos castaños.

Ella ni lo miro y ni siquiera le respondió.

\- Espero que tengan una buena charla -

Dijo el profesor y dejo que los alumnos hablaran por el resto de la clase. Ted observaba a Andrómeda que parecía no percatarse de su presencia. Y Seguía leyendo su libro. En un momento, él se sintió sorprendido cuando ella volteo a verlo.

\- Ted Tonks, quiero ser sanador -

Lo dijo bastante asustado ya que no espero, que ella volteará a mirarlo, mientras el intentaba o ensayaba algo para decirle y la observaba.

\- Andrómeda Black -

Dijo ella secamente y volvió a su libro.

\- y ¿Qué te gustaría ser? -

\- Eso no importa, lo que importa es que debemos ser los mejores -

Y volvió a hablar más es lo que restaba de la clase de ese día.


	7. Rodolphus

Las manos grandes y toscas dejaban ver el anillo de compromiso. La reunión acaba de terminar, sus padres y los padres de su ahora prometida. Se despedían y el decidió volver a su habitación.

Su hermano lo esperaba ahí, Rabastan era algo más delgado que Rodolphus pero con la mirada más dura.

\- ¿Cómo te fue?

\- Bien -

Los hermanos llevan una buena relación bastante cercana pero ambos son de hablar poco.

Rodolphus nunca ha sido un romántico pero a los 22 años es ya una edad perfecta para casarse y no quiere una mujer trofeo como la mayoría de sus amigos, una chica para acompañarlo dedicarse a la casa y a los hijos. El quiere una pareja, una compañera de juegos, negocios, aventuras y sexo. y Para ello esta Bellatrix.

Ambos saben que será una relación abierta y los dos están contentos, lo han hablado y están claras sus ideas y ambos de acuerdo.

Druella y Cygnus llegaron a su mansión luego de la Reunión en Chateu Lestrange, todo fue tan fácil, que les sorprendió. Es cierto que Rodolphus siempre acompañaba a la mayor de sus hijas a casi todas sus actividades pero si Bellatrix estaba enamorada, ellos eran muggles.

La joven no bajo a preguntar nada, ellos la llamaron al estudio; ahí Druella y Cygnus la esperaban.

\- Llegaron rápido -

Ambos padres la miraron, su despreocupación caía en el otro extremo de la línea

\- Si, ya que tú no estabas y tu prometido estaba de acuerdo en todo, no había mucho más que hacer -

\- Perfecto -

\- La boda será en tres meses es un tiempo muy corto para organizarlo todo -

Druella parecía muy preocupada mientras que Bellatrix, suponía que todo era muy sencillo.

\- Madre te tengo a ti y a Cissy, a ustedes les encanta organizar eventos y confió en ambas al 100% -

A Bellatrix le gusta vestirse bien, estar siempre a la moda y ser tendencia en cuanto a vestuario accesorios y peinados. Sabe que tiene una figura espectacular, que cuida mucho con una alimentación sana y ejercicios, y adora lucirla pero detesta dedicarse a la ropa y los accesorios durante mucho tiempo, le aburre y para eso tienen una persona que se encarga de su belleza, Cissy, quien adora encargarse de todo ello.

Druella no dudo en preguntar a la mayor de sus hijas sobre sus sentimientos hacia Rodolphus

\- ¿Estas enamorada? -

La sonora carcajada inundo el estudio

\- Madre. Me sorprende que preguntes eso, Si me gusta Rodolphus la respuesta es si, no perdería mi vida con un hombre con el que tengo 0 compatibilidad, Somos una buena pareja, me llevo bien con él y otras cosas mas - dijo con sonrisa picara, - Si todo eso es amor, estoy enamorada de Rodolphus, si crees que dejaría todo por él, no. No estoy enamorada -

Bellatrix beso la frente de su madre

\- Si, me disculpas debo descansar y tu tienes una boda que planear - y se retiro a sus aposentos

Lo cierto era que Bellatrix y Rodolphus pensaban mas o menos lo mismo del matrimonio, una convención social, con la cual tenían que cumplir y mejor hacerlo con alguien con quien se llevaban medianamente bien que hacerlo con alguien mas dócil a quien detestarían toda la vida.

Rodolphus era 6 meses mayor que Bellatrix, ambos estudiaron en Hogwarts, estaban en el mismo año y en la misma casa, Slytherin, tenían cierto desdén por las normas, Rod como solía decirle Bella, no fue nunca un buen estudiante pero si un excelente duelista y Bella era una brillante duelista y una muy buena estudiante.

Él sabía que venía de una familia poderosa, influyente y adinerada y el estudio era solo un mero tramite. Ella por el contrario necesitaba demostrar y demostrarse que era superior en todo a quien se le ponga al frente.

Ambos fueron seducidos por las ideas del Señor tenebroso a los 16 años y lo siguieron fielmente desde un inicio. Capaces de sacrificar todo por la causa, su verdadero gran amor.

Y no soportan mucho a otros seres humanos, aunque han desarrollado adecuadamente sus habilidades sociales. Son ambos sangre pura y supremacistas, ¿que mas les exigen todos?. Ninguno de los dos termina de entender.

Rodolphus esta convencido que Bellatrix es la mejor opción, sin problemas, sin ataduras y con quien compartirá, no solo techo sino que también diversión. Mejor que muchos matrimonios de familias que el conoce, sus padres por ejemplo o los padres de su prometida, quienes se soportan pero son entes disociados.

Rodolphus prefiere que todo sea claro desde el principio y con Bella lo tiene.


	8. El Nacimiento de Draco

Los 6 meses de embarazo se le empezaban a notar, se sentía feliz luego de casi dos años de matrimonio, lo había logrado. Era cierto que el primer año lo había y dedicado a la luna de miel y conocer mundo, la prioridad ahí no era la descendencia, sino divertirse y tomarse un tiempo juntos ambos sabían que al llegar a Reino Unido sus labores los absolverían, fue un año increíble.

Luego acomodarse en la mansión y ponerla a su gusto, tomó su tiempo, a Narcissa no le costó trabajo salir embarazada, lo agradeció, ya que algunas parejas sangre pura tienen que recurrir a tratamientos extremos.

Lo de ella fue natural, ahora mirándose el vientre siente que es lo mejor que le ha pasado en el mundo.

No quería esperar hasta el momento del nacimiento para saber si era niño o niña, le hacía mucha ilusión una niña para compartir gustos, pero sabía que lo más adecuado era que fuera niño para criar un heredero a la altura de las circunstancias.

Al final de la primavera, Narcissa apenas se podía moverse, ya podía sentir que su hijo nacería en cualquier momento.

Ella estaba segura del nombre de su hijo, se tomó el tiempo de averiguarlo, y Lucius le había dado carta libre con la única petición de que si era niño debería llevar como segundo nombre Lucius y si era niña como segundo nombre el de su madre.

Para Narcissa era suficiente para ella escoger el primer nombre de su hijo, sabía ya que era un niño. Así que inicio la búsqueda. Decidió seguir la tradición Black, buscando un nombre de una estrella o constelación, luego de una búsqueda implacable y detallada se quedó con el nombre de Draco, el Dragón es una constelación del norte lejano, que es circumpolar para muchos observadores del hemisferio norte. El significado del nombre le encanto; animal fabuloso con figura de serpiente corpulenta, garras de león y alas de águila, muy feroz, que echa fuego por la boca.

Sabía que no había Black con el nombre de Draco y eso le daba a su hijo la originalidad pero aún estar ligado a su herencia.

Druella la madre de Cissy llego de su autoexilio en Francia para las últimas semanas de embarazo de su hija, no se perdería por nada el nacimiento de su primer nieto ya que quería disfrutarlo en su totalidad.

Lucius se sintió aliviado, sabía que su suegra, sería la compañía perfecta para su mujer, aunque el mismo estaba tan emocionado que dormía lo justo por las noches esperando la llegada de su hijo.

La madrugada del 5 de junio, Narcissa despertó con sudores y fuertes dolores en el vientre, aún eran las cuatro de la mañana. Lucius se asustó, intento guardar calma, Su esposa lloraba de dolor, no había manera de calmarla, aviso a su suegra, la necesitaba con urgencia. Narcissa se veía cada vez más pálida y Lucius solo atinaba a decirle.

\- Paciencia, esto pasará rápido -

Druella llegó a los pocos minutos, minutos que para la pareja fueron horas.

\- Tranquila-

Abrazo a su hija que se echó a llorar.

\- No quiero que le pase nada, no quiero perderlo -

\- No pasará nada, estos dolores son normales, significa que ya quiere salir al mundo, además estas ya en la semana del nacimiento, todo saldrá bien -

Un par de medimagos llegaron, una chica bastante joven con otro hombre experimentado, que saludo a Lucius con amabilidad; nunca fue una opción para los Malfoy que Narcissa fuera a San Mungo, demasiada gente y demasiada contaminación le harían daño a ella y al bebé.

\- Sr. Malfoy no se preocupe, la señora será tratada como se merece con todo el cuidado que necesita, prefiere acompañar el proceso. -

Lucius dudo, sí que quería ver el nacimiento de su hijo pero también sabía que sería agotador tanto para él como para Narcissa y alguien debía estar atento y alerta, lo mejor era que su suegra la acompañe.

-Prefiero esperar y mi esposa se sentirá más cómoda, si su madre está ahí -

Druella entró y Lucius se quedó fuera esperando y dando vueltas de un lado a otro con una copa de brandy de zafiro en la mano.

Una poción y algo de calma resolvieron el problema y a las 9 de la mañana del 5 de junio de 1980, Draco Lucius Malfoy nació.

Lucius no perdió tiempo y entro a ver a su esposa e hijo mientras los medimagos y Druella se retiraban para dejar a la familia compartir un momento.

\- Es hermoso -

Dijo Narcissa sin apartar los ojos del niño que dormía plácidamente entre los brazos de su madre.

\- Muy lindo -

Repitió Lucius.


	9. Camino a Hogwarts 1984

1984 fue un año extraño en el mundo mágico y tan bien en el mundo muggle, fue un año bisiesto, los años así son extraños aparecen cada cuatro años. Épocas de huelgas y recesión social en la Inglaterra muggle.

La Inglaterra mágica aún vivía la resaca de la desaparición del señor tenebroso y la caída de mucho de sus seguidores y el reciclaje de otros a ciudadanos modelos.

Dora Tonks y sus padres vivían en Taybridge road, un barrio de clase media muggle. Aunque ellos fueran una familia de magos.

Dora cumplió sus once años y como es metamorfomaga, una extraña habilidad que permite cambiar su cuerpo a placer, sin duda irá a Hogwarts.

Ese verano, los Tonks decidieron tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones en Bristol, un lugar perfecto para pasar una semana de relax.

Llegaron a casa bronceados y relajados. Listos para prepararse para el invierno y la nueva vida de Dora.

Unos días después Dora y su madre fueron al callejón Diagon a realizar las compras, la niña acostumbrada a ir por esos lares. Rápidamente le pidió a su madre permiso para ir a la tienda de animales mágicos.

-Ve, pero no te demores demasiado, Nos encontramos en Florean Fortescue en una hora -

Andrómeda se dirigió a hacer las compras de los útiles y del uniforme conoce bien a su hija y por lo menos debe comprar unas cuatro mudas de uniforme más túnicas extra. Un verdadero gasto para la familia, pero un gasto que Andrómeda lo tenía pauteado y había ahorrado para ello.

Compro también los libros y algunos extras para ella, necesitaba el nuevo libro de pociones para su trabajo.

Solo faltaba la varita, le pareció increíble que pudiera hacer todas las compras en un solo día, se tomó más tiempo de lo planeado, dijo una hora y ya han pasado tres, Dora debe haber realizado más de un desastre.

Camino hacia la heladería y vio a su hija sentada en una de las mesas con un helado que seguramente costaría más que todos los útiles escolares juntos. Suspiro.

\- Todo bien -

\- Si, pedí un doble de helado con extra de salsa de chocolate y mantequilla de maní -

Llegó el camarero, mientras Andrómeda ponía cara de asco y dejaba las compras en la silla que estaba a su costado.

\- Un café, por favor -

\- Mami, quiero una lechuza y un gato-

Dijo la niña, mientras el camarero luego de tomar el pedido de se retiraba. Andrómeda vio a su hija.

\- Primero compremos tu varita-

Dora puso mala cara, sabía que eso en el lenguaje de su madre era no. No le tenía suficiente confianza.

Terminaron de comer y fueron hacía las varitas. Ollivanders es el sitio indicado y no demoraron mucho en el lugar. Dora encontró su varita en un segundo.

Andrómeda no tenía ganas de llegar a casa y cocinar así que pasaron por comida y luego a casa.

\- Mami, mi mascota -

\- Todavía no, Nena, el primer año es difícil y tienes que acoplarte, en Hogwarts hay lechuzas y un gatito es una responsabilidad y con todo lo que tendrás que estudiar no te dará tiempo -

Dora, lo sabía, su mamá no le dejaría llevar una mascota y su papá siempre hace lo que mamá dice.

Lo que quedaba de vacaciones fue nada y se pasó rapidísimo. Y el 1 de Setiembre llegó.

Dora despertó a primera hora y fue a la habitación de sus padres eran las 5:00 de la mañana. Andrómeda y Ted, se movieron. Ted se alisto para ir a trabajar y desayuno con su hija.

\- Será la mejor experiencia de tu vida-

\- Eso espero papi, que pena que no puedes acompañarme -

\- El trabajo estos días hay demasiado trabajo en la radio y en la tele -

\- ¡Apúrate Nymphadora, tu baúl y tu mochila ya está lista, báñate y cámbiate!

\- ¡mamá! -

\- ¡Apúrate! -

Dora termino su desayuno y subió a bañarse, su madre se encargó de hacer la limpieza y luego bajo el baúl y la mochila de su hija.

Ted le dio un beso a su mujer.

\- Ambas están nerviosas, todo saldrá bien, Dora es muy inteligente y aprende rápido -

\- Y lo sé, ella no es el problema, sé que es inteligente, me dan miedo otras situaciones -

\- Tu tranquila, confía en ella, todo ira bien. -

Volvió a besar a su mujer y salió rumbo a su trabajo.

La llegada a King Cross, fue rápida y la despedida también.

\- Cuídate y pórtate bien -

\- Si, mamá no te preocupes -

Andrómeda beso a su hija en la frente y la niña subió al tren para irse camino a Hogwarts. Ella se quedó en el Andén viendo que el tren se alejaba.


	10. Cygnus

Ser el hijo tercero de una familia sangre pura no es bueno. Cygnus sabía que no tendría las ventajas de Walbburga o Alphard y se acostumbró a ello.

Cygnus nació una fría mañana de 1929, era mediados de enero y el clima frio inundaba las calles de Londres.

Cygnus como era de esperarse fue a Hogwarts y su casa fue Slytherin. Todo de acuerdo con las tradiciones de su familia. Su interés fue básicamente generar riquezas, lo único que le interesaba a Cygnus durante su época escolar fue saber cómo generar dinero. Su primer negocio, los caramelos, vendía caramelos y luego útiles escolares como plumas o cuadernos a sus compañeros de clase. Poco a poco se fue armando de capital y el negocio se expandió, pociones, ropa y otras cosas, que hicieron de Cygnus un personaje conocido, podía conseguirlo todo.

Aprendió rápidamente que el dinero y los negocios son los que mueven el mundo.

Algo era seguro Wallburga al ser la primogénita y favorita de sus padres se quedaría con la mayoría de las propiedades. Alphard con los negocios y Cygnus con algo de Dinero bastante bueno por cierto que le permitiría vivir a él y a varias de sus generaciones en abundancia. Pero no era lo que él quería. Él quería demostrar que podía crear su propio capital. Demostrar que además de ser un Black era generador de riquezas y no repositor de ellas.

AL terminar el colegio, decidió ver como en otros lugares del mundo se movían las financias y los negocios, Inglaterra le sabía a poco.

Conoció, lugares, negocios y formas de manejar los negocios de formas diferentes, realizó contactos con empresarios como él y termino su periplo de casi un año y medio de aprendizajes en finanzas.

Paris era el último de las paradas antes de volver a Londres. Ahí le invitaron a la fiesta de los Giroud, familia francesa sangre pura.

La fiesta era como todas, gente y más gente, pero las conexiones que se hacían eran increíbles.

Cygnus camino por los pasillos de la mansión, amplios salones, vitrales y los ventanales grandes que dejaban ver las estrellas y a luna en su cuarto menguante preciosa.

Su capa se enredó con una de las patas de una silla, peleaba con ella cuando se le acerco Evan, un antiguo compañero de Hogwarts.

\- Black, no sabía que eras tan torpe -

\- No molestes, Rosier, fue un leve descuido, ya está -

Cygnus volteo a ver a su compañero y lo encontró con una guapa joven.

\- Mi prima Druella, ya la conoces estudio un año menos que nosotros -

No la recordaba.

\- Bailas -

Fue lo primero que dijo Cygnus y se la llevó al salón a bailar.

La velada fue deliciosa. La cereza del postre para el viaje de conocimiento del mundo.

Cygnus se animó a quedarse un par de días más en Paris. El pretexto visitar algunos proveedores, lo cierto salir a tomar el té con Druella.

La relación creció en poco tiempo. Druella estuvo casi 6 meses entre Sudáfrica, Nueva Zelanda y Australia, pero siempre con mucha correspondencia epistolar con Cygnus.

Black decidió iniciar sus propias empresas algo alejadas del negocio familiar que para eso estaban Alphard y Walburga.

Y parte de las apariencias de ser un adulto y hombre de negocios es el matrimonio y Druella era perfecta, bella, agradable, sangre pura y con dinero. Con los mismos ideales y expectativas que él.

¿El amor?, es una idea inventada para los pobres.

Druella era perfecta y le pediría matrimonio. Sería un matrimonio que uniría además un buen negocio con Francia que tiene una posición inmejorable geográficamente para las financias y el comercio.

Como era de esperarse Druella acepto y se concertó la fecha de la boda, e 6 meses más ambos estarían casados e iniciarían una vida juntos.

La idea de tener hijos era una convención social y aunque no lo emocionaba de sobremanera sabía y aceptaba que debía tenerlos, le ilusionaba la idea de tener un par de hijos que siguieran su legado.

Druella salió embarazada.

-¿Niña? -

Se sentía ligeramente decepcionado, un niño como primogénito hubiera sido ideal, pero su padre tuvo primero una niña y luego un par de hijos, quizá le fuera a él igual.

Al poco tiempo nació otra niña, más de lo mismo, lo intentaría una vez más y si no salía cual lo planeado dejaría de intentarlo, no enriquecería a ningún idiota.

Con el tercer embarazo se fue la oportunidad de tener un heredero.

Las niñas crecieron sanas y bien. Cygnus se acostumbró a ellas. Las quería y como buen padre proveía y las protegía. Eso sí, la educación en casa por parte de él y de Druella era estricta y acorde a tres señoritas de buena familia sangre pura.


	11. Nueva Vida

Parada frente a la puerta del pequeño apartamento, Andrómeda sabia que no había vuelta atrás lo hecho, esta hecho. Miro la habitación porque eso era para ella una habitación de 70 metros cuadrados. Un tamaño ridículo. Un ambiente que era cocina, comedor y sala, una zona de lavado y almacenamiento. Un medio baño en la onda social y dos habitaciones una minúsculamente ridícula y la que se supone es la habitación principal con un baño completo. Todo en color vainilla.

Suspiro. La cara de felicidad de Ted era lo único que la hacía feliz.

\- Lindo. Y lo mejor en un buen lugar y barato -

Ella sonrió, amablemente, sabia lo mucho que le había costado a su ahora esposo conseguir el apartamento y un trabajo.

\- Pronto compraremos una casa, algo mejor, este es solo el inicio-

Comentaba Ted y se paseaba por ese espacio que era todo y a la vez nada.

Esa casa sin duda era su habitación, es cierto que era un departamento transitorio, pero debía hacerse a la idea que esto era su presente y su futuro.

\- ¿Ted? Y ¿los muebles? -

\- No te preocupes por eso, mis padres nos regalarán el dormitorio principal y la cocina y la nevera vienen con el departamento, luego iremos comprando de a pocos, aunque ya sabes debemos ahorrar para comprar las casa -

Porque Ted soñaba con una casa. Una locura en los tiempos oscuros que corrían. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, se sentía asombrada, recién entendía la decisión que había tomado, No solo era su familia, A la que ya sentía lejana, extrañaría a sus hermanas sin duda, la pasión de Bella y la determinación de Cissy, pero no se arrepentía, sin embargo el estilo de vida era nuevo, bastante más modesto, casi como una vida de elfo.

Tendrá que aprender a ser ama de casa; no como su madre, que solo daba órdenes y los elfos ejecutaban sino de la manera del ama de casa promedio, trabajando y ordenándolo todo para que su reino sea perfecto.

Tendrá que aprender a vivir con ello, ahora Andrómeda es Tonks, una mujer de clase media que vive de un sueldo medio y que hace las actividades de la casa, dejo de ser Andrómeda Black, una princesa sangre pura con privilegios, que no necesita siquiera conocer la cocina de su casa para brindar a sus invitados los mejores manjares.


	12. Lluvia

La lluvia podía sentirse desde la habitación de Andrómeda, la lluvia era fuerte, algunos truenos se podían escuchar no tan a lejos. La oscuridad, la asustaba, sus padres habían salido esa noche y solo los elfos, Bella y Cissy estaban en su casa.

Ella ya tenía 9 años, debía ser fuerte, los miedos no son de una chica de su edad, su padre lo desaprobaría y su madre movería la cabeza, pero ella entre las sábanas de su cama, ahora temblaba de miedo.

Una rama golpeo en su ventana, el ruido la asusto aún más, la hizo deslizarse por debajo de las sábanas, temblaba, quería llorar.

Se comería su orgullo e iría corriendo a la habitación de Bella para refugiarse o se quedaría ahí temblando toda la noche.

No, no permitiría que Bella conociera sus miedos y se burlará de ellos, tampoco quería quedarse ahí.

Pensó en ir a la habitación de Cissy, su hermanita, mostrarse temerosa frente a ella, movió la cabeza y se acurruco un poco más.

Cissy la entendería, ella también tiene miedo, pero cuando duerme no la despierte ni un tren.

Estaba sola en esto, era la primera vez que estaba sola en algo, con miedo, sin sus padres, sabiendo que ellos no estaban y que no apoyarían su miedo, irracional, seguro diría su padre, porque el siempre dice esa palabra, aunque ella no sepa que significa, sabe que es algo como tonto. Ese miedo tonto a las tormentas, la miraría y la enviaría de regreso a su habitación y su madre ni siquiera despertaría. Volvería a estar sola, sin sus hermanas que cada una duerme en su habitación tranquila.

¿Debería acostumbrarse a estar sola, a no depender de ellos, de su familia? El pensar en eso le da miedo. Ella quiere estar siempre con su familia.

Otro trueno y de nuevo acurrucarse más dentro de la cama, las lágrimas ya no caían ahora solo temblaba.

Pronto iría a Hogwarts y estaría sola, con personas que no conoce y no podría llorar. Tendría que mostrar que es una niña grande, que es una Black, que no muestra sus emociones, eso es de débiles.

Respiro hondo, la lluvia comenzaba a cesar, y mientras se aturdía con pensamientos se quedo dormía.

Andrómeda había vencido a sus miedos y sabía que podía estar sola y sobrevivir.


	13. Se inician las vacaciones de Navidad

La primera nevada empezaba con el inicio de las vacaciones navideñas. Los estudiantes se preparaban para entrar al tren, el día era frio, y los estudiantes conversaban en el andén.

Bellatrix la mayor de las hermanas Black, estaba con su grupo de amigos una chica de pelo corto color castaño y ojos verdes y dos chicos uno de larga cabellera castaña clara y otro castaño. Hablaban sobre juntarse un día en vacaciones para ir a molestar muggles. Una actividad no muy bien vista pero que les divertía.

Andrómeda la hermana del medio conversaba con su amiga Helen sobre la cantidad de chocolates que un ser humano es capaz de comer en una hora y cuales serian las consecuencias, si vomitaran o les daría un dolor de estómago.

La menor de las Black, Narcissa, estaba parada en el lugar que les habían indicado y sin mover un musculo, esperaba el momento de entrar al vagón y dejar de escuchar a tanta gente revolotear y hablar tontería. No entendía porque tenía que estar tan cerca de cierta gente que de por si era desagradable. Nunca entenderá esa idea de que todos somos iguales, porque no lo es, ella es sangre pura y su familia rica.

EL tren llego y a los pocos segundos, las puertas se abrieron. Los estudiantes entraron con la misma rapidez y ruido que ya estaban haciendo en el andén. Narcissa, se quedo parada, odia las aglomeraciones, que la empujen y que hablen estando ella en medio. Dio un paso atrás. Detesta los vagones llenos, pero detesta más la multitud. Vio que sus hermanas entraban con la multitud como si fueran parte de ella sin hacerle mucho caso. Incluso pudo ver como Bella se las ingeniaba, con un hechizo simple, para golpear a un par de sangre sucias, sin darles oportunidad a saber quién era el culpable.

Andrómeda y Helen encontraron un lugar perfecto casi al final donde podían seguir discutiendo sobre el chocolate y sus efectos e incluso Helen tenia un recetario de pociones con chocolate.

Inventaron el chocolate en Ilvermony un profesor que era un nativo navajo. –

No es cierto es una bebida ceremonial que utilizaron los olmecas –

Y ¿esos quienes son? –

Andrómeda alzo los hombres, tenía el dato porque quería sorprender a Slughorn con una poción dulce pero letal y descubrió que el chocolate no era dulce, pero bien utilizado si letal.

Narcissa se arrastró por los vagones caminando con tranquilidad, todo estaba repleto y chirriante, Vio al grupo de Bella, dio un suspiro y volvió por sus pasos, no tenía ganas de escuchar a los amigos de su hermana alardeando de cosas que creen que hicieron. Siguió caminando entre los vagones cuando al fondo casi finalizando el tren vio a Andrómeda, prefiere las tontas teorías de Andrómeda y su amiga.

¿Las puedo acompañar? –

Si, eso no tienes que preguntarlo –

¿Sobre qué hablan?

¿Chocolate, tu hermana dice que es Olmeca y yo digo que es Ilvermony? Y No sabemos cuántos kilos se puede comer hasta morir.

Por un momento Narcissa se arrepintió de haber caído en ese lugar, pero sabe que las conversaciones son todas parecidas e igual de tontas. A ella le da igual, un chocolate de vez en cuando bien, pero vivir por ellos. No pudo ocultar hacer un mohín de disgusto.

¿porqué alguien quiere morir comiendo chocolates? ¿por qué alguien quiere morir comiendo? ¡que desagradable! –

Andrómeda alzo los hombros nuevamente, miro a su hermana y a Helen

Siempre hay maneras ridículas de morir. Y el chocolate es divertido –

El viaje siguió de forma apacible. Narcissa escuchando entre sorprendida y asqueada como su hermana y la amiga de esta. Construían toda una relación entre el chocolate y las pociones, entre creativo, inventado y resumen histórico. Y Andrómeda y Helen lanzando teorías cada una mas alocada que la otra, pero con libro en mano.

Fue cuando se escucho un tumulto parecía una pelea al otro lado del tren, ellas no salieron hasta que escucharon un ¡Black Déjalo! Narcissa y Andrómeda se miraron, sabían que Bella estaba causando ese alboroto.

Mientras más lejos mejor – dijo Narcissa

Te doy la razón, no quiero problemas, ya aparecerán los prefectos y los premios anuales para ponerla en su sitio –

Como las hermanas supusieron pudieron ponerle un freno a Bella.

Enfrentarse a uno de séptimo solo porque es sangre sucia. ¡Está loca! –

Bella salió casi entre hombros del tren por muchos alumnos que la felicitaban por poner en su sitio a ese chico que se cree mago cuando solo es un advenedizo, ni siquiera es mestizo, es solo un sangre sucia decían algunos. Otros miraban con recelo.

¡nos vamos! Dijo Cissy luego de esperar que terminará el baño de popularidad que se dio su hermana mayor.

¡vámonos! ¡Espero que te sientas orgullosa de mí!

Me sentiré orgullosa cuando hagas lo mismo con menos ruido –

Ambas hermanas caminaron hacia Andrómeda que ya había sacado las maletas de las tres hermanas y los ponía en el carrito para dirigirse a la salida donde estaría algún empleado de su padre que las llevaría a casa.

Las vacaciones de navidad recién empezaban.


End file.
